Meet the Feebles (AbananzerGoode Style)
AbananzerGoode485's movie spoof of 1989 Wingnut Films, "Meet the Feebles" Coming to Youtube May 13, 2016. Cast *Heidi the Hippo - Miss Piggy (The Muppet Show) *Bletch the Walrus - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Robert the Hedgehog - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Lucille the Poodle - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Arthur the Worm - Oh (Home) *Sidney the Elephant - Goofy (Disney) *Wynyard the Frog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show) *Sebastian the Fox - James the Red Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Harry the Hare - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Dennis the Anteater - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Daisy the Cow/Madame Bovine - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Dr. Quack the Duck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Dorothy the Sheep - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sandy the Chicken - Elsa (Frozen) *Seymour - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Samantha the Cat - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Trevor the Rat - Brian (GoAnimate) *Barry the Bulldog - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cedric the Warthog - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Louie the Dog - Macusoper (GoAnimate) *Guppy - Grover (Sesame Street) *Wynyard's Assistant - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) *Fly-in-the-Sky - Smudger (Thomas and Friends) *The Cockroach - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *Mr. Big the Whale - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) *The Spider - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Abi - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Jim - (Vietnam Soldier) - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Chuck (Vietnam Soldier) - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Eight-Ball (Vietnam Soldier) - Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Vietnamese Gophers as themselves *Tribble Creatures - ??? *Rabbit Girls - Dinah and Dana (The Land Before Time) *Musician Frog - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Bar Walter - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Newspaper Mouse - Fievel (An American Tail) *The Baker - Paddington Bear *Pekinese - Silly the Rat *Poodle - Madonna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chorus-girls - Various Animals *Octopus - Fat Cat (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Moose - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) Gallery: Miss piggy the muppets.png|Miss Piggy as Heidi the Hippo Mcleach8.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Bletch the Walrus Goofy outfit (2013).png|Goofy as Sidney the Elephant Char 12641.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Barry the Bulldog Oh home 2015.png|Oh as Arthur the Worm 640px-Image 0360.jpg|The Sultan as Bar Waiter Candace flynn 1.png|Candace as Wynyard's Assistant Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel as Newspaper Mouse Car R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Cedric the Warthog Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 as Mr. Big the Whale OffWithHerHead-SW.png|The Queen of Hearts as Samantha the Cat MarioMic.png|Mario as Abi 1fievel3.jpg|Warren T. Rat as The Spider Dinah & Dana.jpg|Dinah and Dana as Rabbit Girls Ed.png|Ed as Jim Edd.jpg|Edd as Chuck A-Case-of-Ed-ed-edd-and-eddy-6822463-1139-821.jpg|Eddy as Eight-Ball James the Red Engine.jpg|James the Red Engine as Sebastian the Fox Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Dennis Twilight 'morning in Ponyville shimmers' S03E13.png|Twilight Sparkle as Dorothy the Sheep Daffy duck-1048.jpg|Daffy Duck as Dr. Quack the Duck Kermit-the-frog.jpg|Kermit the Frog as Wynyard the Frog 907998-clara large.jpg|Clarabelle the Cow as Daisy the Cow Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy the Small Engine as Harry the Hare Sherman-1.png|Sherman as Robert the Hedgehog Penny-1.png|Penny as Lucille the Poodle ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Sandy the Chicken Elmo.jpg|Elmo as Seymour the Elephant Orinoco05.jpg|Orinoco as Musician Frog Category:AbananzerGoode485 Category:Meet the Feebles Movies Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs